


the kiss list

by tarotlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, F/M, Fuckboy, I dont write smut so give me a break, Kissing, M/M, Partying, STUD, Sleaze, a few fluffy scenes with larry, bad boy, boyfriend - Freeform, fuckboys, lmao low-key hoping for a trash Netflix spin off, mainly Niall and Harry and their screwing shenanigans, peers to lovers, smut-driven story lel, toyfriend, very that lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotlarrie/pseuds/tarotlarrie
Summary: Best friend's Harry and Niall couldn't be happier about Charity High's token bad boy, Austin Steel, finally reaching his final days at the school. Niall has an epiphany in which sparks a brilliant plan to take over Austin's reign in his absence. Niall devises an arrangement entitled 'the kiss list', a list containing the 10 most influential people in the school, these 10 subjects will certainly help them create the buzz they need to gain the promiscuous title at Charity High. The big question is can the boys really reach #1, the ultimate seal of approval, Austin Steel's Toyfriend™️, Louis Tomlinson?





	1. Chapter 1

#1. 𝓛𝓸𝓾𝓲𝓼 𝓣𝓸𝓶𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓼𝓸𝓷 💘

Junior, Austin's Toyfriend; as in a boyfriend in which you make them believe they're the only one but they're really just there to satisfy sexual needs. Harry's crush since freshy. The ultimate seal of approval, stealing the current reigning stud's meat. An actual gem of a person, compassionate, determined, ambitious, kind, loving, bright, intelligent, bubbly, generous, selfless, respectful, polite, talented...

#2. 𝓒𝓪𝓼𝓮𝔂 𝓖𝓻𝓸𝓿𝓮

Senior, a major influence on the school body, everyone is whipped for her. Takes her duties too seriously, will tell you she's an angel and make you believe it. Preppy, persistent and proud.

#3. 𝓓𝓸𝓻𝓸𝓽𝓱𝔂 𝓗𝓾𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻

Senior, this year's yearbook editor, will probably nominate herself a most likely to be famous. she's perfect for providing the photographic evidence for the studification, a checkpoint of approval in studding. #receipts is her life motto.

#4 𝓩𝓸𝓮𝔂 𝓑𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻

Sophomore, Head of the school paper, spreads rumours faster than bacteria. Extremely wicked despite her innocent demeanour. Could ruin your life with words alone. Claimed as a credible source for gossip, people hang on her every word.

#5. 𝓟𝓙 𝓗𝓪𝓬𝓴𝓮𝓻

Sophomore, forcefully in the abstinence club by his religious parents. Loud and proud 'closeted' gay, cock tease for the gays, but you don't stand a chance because he's saving himself for Austin Steel. Could fuck Austin better than Louis and he'll let you know it. Jealous, evil, conniving, horrible.

#6. 𝓑𝓪𝓲𝓵𝓮𝔂 𝓦𝔂𝓵𝓮𝓻

Junior, also in the abstinence club, crushing hard on the president of the abstinence club, Guy Stevens. pretty much the school's cock tease for the straight, but again is saving herself for Guy. temperamental, stubborn, perfectionist, judgemental.

#7. 𝓖𝓾𝔂 𝓢𝓽𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓼

Senior, leader of the abstinence club, closeted gay. would jump PJ's bones if he could get away with the consequences. Ignorant to Bailey's crush. Nervy, always on edge, perfectionist, shy, timid.

#8. 𝓥𝓮𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓬𝓪 𝓐𝓬𝓮𝓻

Senior, hottest chick in school. No sincere depth to her, instafamous. aspiring to be a model. clumsy, airhead, nice girl, but at least she's pretty, right?

#9. 𝓗𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓒𝓱𝓸𝔀

Junior, head cheerleader, dating a college dude but is extremely neglected as of late. Usually preppy and bubbly, but now wanders around depressed and horny.

#10. 𝓒𝓱𝓮𝓵𝓼𝓮𝓪 𝓜𝓮𝓪𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓼

Senior, proudly sports the emblem of being the school's token slut™️. Hated by the entire abstinence club. Unapologetic, blunt, tough, audacious, bold and brash.


	2. i

Harry is doodling mindlessly in his journal like a love struck school girl, buried beneath the cosiest blanket, his pen glides with effortless ease as writes the letters l o u i s. he breathes a calm rhythm, his head is cloudy with multiple dreamy scenarios. His enchanted is interrupted when someone bursts into his room. Harry instinctively snaps his diary shut, his body tensing up at the expected family member. he sighs out, opening the leather-bound book when he realises it's Niall, his good friend. Niall's eyes glazed over the illustrations, he chuckles softly. Typical Harry, absolute smitten for that boy. Harry goes back to mindlessly doodling.

"dude, I had a crazy idea come to me last night, almost like an epiphany" Niall excited. Harry hummed dismissively.

"well you know how Austin Steel is graduating" Niall continued, purposefully dragging his words. 

"only by the skin of his teeth" Harry chuckled. Niall rolled his eyes, flashing a grin knowing how much blood boiling hate he has for Austin Steel.

"nevertheless he's leaving which means his crown of school stud will stripped from him" Niall projected, Harry's etchings came to a pause. 

"I'm listening" Harry mumbled, trying to not show his eagerness.

"I knew you'd like this part. which means, the position is up for grabs for whoever proves themselves worthy" Niall concluded.

"and thats us?" Harry furrowed his brows. 

"it sure can be" Niall jumped up excitedly on Harry's bed. 

"Niall were losers, theres no way I can live up to the likes of Austin Steel. He has everything" he mumbled. Niall cooed knowing he meant Louis is everything. 

"no dude, you don't get it, if we calculated things so precisely we could totally be the next Austin Steel, in fact people from then on will call it the next Harry and Niall." Niall's enthusiasm escalated with each word.

"so whats your plan" Harry smirked, knowing their is no way they're capable of such things.

"okay, so basically all we have to do is kiss the 10 most influential people at the school" Niall said casually.

"Niall, do you realise how difficult that'll be to get the popular kids to make out with nobodies like us" Harry eyes wide at the absurdity of his friend. 

"don't worry, I have a feeling were going to nail this" Niall stated proudly

"I hate when you get those feelings" Harry groaned.

"okay, lets brainstorm"Niall snatched Harry's journal from him, Harry just sat back in defeat.

"we'll need a tester...almost to see if we can actually pull this off, someone easy?" Niall twirled the pen in deep thought. 

"Chelsea Meadows" Harry contributed, Niall beamed as he sketched the name. 

"that's perfect. okay, lets think. What is a studs ideal, hook up" 

"cheerleaders" Harry stated, embarrassed that he is actually contributing. 

"Heather Chow! oh, then we should create a buzz in her clique! so, Veronica acer, should be next and of course-" harry scribbles out Louis name.

"what're you doing?" Niall asked confused. 

"I can't kiss Louis fucking Tomlinson, i'd like to at least see Austin 'the bone head' Steel's graceful departure and not have the lights punched out of me" Harry urged frantically. 

"whatever" Niall scribbled further, completely blacking out the name. Harry watched deep in thought.

"yo, lets corrupt the abstinence club. Nothing says these boys are studs than turning abstinent angels into righteous sluts" Niall beamed brilliantly, lightening the mood again.

"well, guy is a closeted gay" Harry spoke casually.

"what?" Niall was stunned at the information. 

"of course he is, have you not seen him thirst over PJ Hacker" 

"oh he's so going on the list" Harry gulped, feeling guilty. 

"Bailey Wyler would be crushed if she found I kissed guy" Harry mumbled with guilt. 

"perfect! another vulnerable heart that'll send a buzz. No doubt PJ will want a taste, sneaky little cock tease" 

"Hey, that's perfect because then we can spread into the media club, Zoey Bower has to be on the list, she'll spread the news for sure" Harry mindlessly continuous to contribute. 

"and Dorothy Hunter, she'll definitely assist in the spreading" They both chuckled, their minds in the gutter of course. 

"and of course, our student body president, Casey Grove! I mean she's got the school whipped for her" Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of the horrible role model.

"perfect...and that brings us back to Louis Tomlinson" Niall spoke gently. 

"uh, it does, doesn't it" Harry became noticeably clammy. 

"Harry you have to do this, he's like the seal of approval! You kiss Austin's toyfriend and you are the school's token stud, the most gratifying status" Harry adds Louis name to number 1. what's the chances they're actually going to go through with all of this.

"that a boy" Niall proudly patted Harry on the back.


	3. ii

Austin's hand clenches tightly onto Louis ass, his tongue dancing in louis mouth. They shuffle in each other's arms wanting more of each other. Louis hands cup Austin's face, deepening his already swimming kisses. He moans at his efforts. Austin sucks at Louis neck, he giggles as he clearly prepares to leave a mark. His work successful as he bites in conclusion of the imprint. Louis moaning once more. Austin licks his lips as he looks over Louis shoulder at a passing peer, he bites his lips. Harry is watching the spectacle, pressed against his metallic locker only metres from the couple. his stomach turns at the sigh of mistreatment, so much he could be driven to a projectile state of vomiting. Austin bites louis' bottom lip once more before disconnecting from the embrace, Louis swims in imaginary love as his boyfriend wanders away. He leans against the lockers to stabilise his stance before peeling off in a dazed sloppy fashion, nudging into his equally lovesick peer.

"sorry" he sighed, a flicker of reality springs in him. Harry is frozen. Louis tilted his head, a smirk forming on his face.

"Your Harry styles right?" Louis asked. Harry look for Austin's whereabouts before subtly nodding.

"sorry to spring this onto you last minute but I was going to do an article on the more neglected departments of the school, pj suggested I interview you about the music department and all the work that really goes into the craft, would you be interested?" Louis trailed sweetly.

"would he?" Niall burst into the conversation. Aggressively grabbing Harry's shoulders. Harry shuttered at his embarrassing mate.

"awesome, you have a free period now, right? if its okay, could I borrow your time"

"Sure" Harry swallowed, Niall beaming at Harry success in forming a word in the presence of Louis Tomlinson.

"awesome, shall we set up in the music room" Louis lit up, Harry couldn't help but smile contently.

"oh boy, you two have fun, I need to study for geometry" Harrys widened as Niall jogged away.

"number 1, number 1" Niall mouths as he excitedly jumps away. Harry frantically shook his head, Louis looks back confused. Harry smiling nervously meeting his gaze once more.

"thanks so much, for doing this again" they pace for the music room.

"no problem" Harry mumbled quietly. Sort yourself, Harry. This is your kingdom, music is your subject, your bitch. Impress him! Actually no don't! Don't try too hard. He's just a normal person, just another interview in the daily life of Harry styles. In Harry's running thoughts the pair had meanwhile set up on a couch in the music room, stringed instruments framed the walls, a grande statement piece decked with black and white keys. Louis dances his fingers playfully over the keys before joining Harry on the leather sofa.

"Okay, how did you get into music?" Louis asked. Harry breathes out, he's really going to have a conversation with Louis fucking Tomlinson.

"my mum always had Elvis playing around the house" He surprisingly answered cleanly.

"how long have you been honing your craft?" Louis asked sincerely invested.

"I started playing when I was in freshman year" He reminisced his clunking rendition of the elvis classic, dedicating every twinge of string and note song to his then fresh infatuation.

"and how often did you practice?" Only as often as I think of you, Harry shook the dangerous thought.

"any moment I have spare" he replied simply.

"could you play me something?" Louis beamed excitedly.

"uh, sure" Harry tensed up, he strolls down the wall of guitars. Picking up a much loved acoustic guitar. He sat back down. He breathed out deeply, Louis sitting in anticipation.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you" Harry sang passionately, he avoids eye contact with Louis. Harry completed the rest of the verse, building to the bridge.

"Oh like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be" Harry slowly raises his eye line, he is captivated by the warm and encouraging glance he's receiving.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, oh for I can't help..." Harry bravely held eye contact, he paused coughing awkwardly, he looks away embarrassed breathing out. He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"you're so talented" Louis said sincerely.

"thats a pretty easy jam" Harry dismisses the compliment.

"no, that was so beautiful, I felt you really connect. this is so unfair, you deserve all the invest in the world with a gift like that" Harry's heart swelled at the kind words that'll sit with for weeks and weeks.

"yeah, well. its a tough industry, its better the education departments honest about it" Hardy admitted.

"I think you could make it. I mean harry styles alone is the most rock and roll name I've heard. do you write your own stuff?" Louis radiated. 

"yeah I do" Harry confesses shyly.

"can I hear one?" Louis shuffled closer.

"oh, they're not great" Harry stuttered, eyeing the space between them two.

"don't be humble" Louis nudged Harry shoulder with his own. Harry's cheeks flush red at the touch.

"Uh this is a bit of a song I call sweet creature" Harry cleated his throat awkwardly. He sang the chorus, beautifully capturing the emotion.

"wow, harry. I can see why pj suggested you. that is the most rawest things I've heard, it really resonated, almost like it was written for me, I mean of course it wasn't but I'm so touched" harry just preoccupied himself by packing up the guitar, trying not to show a telling expression that his statement isn't incorrect.

"is this where you write your lyrics" louis reached for the journal. harry quickly snapped the book from his hands. Louis' eyes widened, chuckling afterward.

"oh right, I get it. wouldn't want to expose the identity of the 'sweet creature', right?" Louis teased, chuckling warmly. Harry joining nervously. Harry sighed in relief that Louis will seize to know about Harry's infatuation for another day.


	4. iii

harry sat sunken in his elbows as he admired louis mingling with his fellow cohort. a soft smile pursed on his lips. he's content with the development of his relationship with louis. 

"there is number 1 stud, did you do it" Niall clasped his hands around harry's shrugged shoulders, he flinched at the harsh gesture.

"of course not" harry hummed, digging his fork into his coleslaw. 

"dude, that was the most perfect chance" Niall exclaimed, harry gestured for him to relax

"no I didn't kiss, but I played for him" he added calmly, a content smile accompanied the statement. 

"sweet creature?" Niall raised a brow.

"yeah" the smile grew on both lads faces. 

"and?" Niall encouraged

"he liked it" harry stated simply.

"dude, thats good" Niall nudges him playfully. 

"he said it felt like it was written for him" harry continued, niall's eyes widened.

"what! and you said..." Niall trailed, he beamed in anticipation. 

"nothing" harry shrugged.

"dude...oh theres Chelsea meadows, ready for 10"nail's eyes flicker to a fiery redhead with a sharp angular jawline. her eyes glazed over with promiscuity, an alluring glance, she guides an anxious sophomore to a table, teasingly pressing her lips to his quivering pair.

"huh, oh yeah, um no, Niall I can't do this" harry stuttered, retracting from the conversation emotionally. 

"dude you just had a full on conversation with louis 'sweet creature' Tomlinson" Niall exclaimed clearly. harry gripped the table at his obnoxiousness.

"yo keep your voice down" he spat through his teeth.

"I'm just saying, you're doing some courageous shit today, you should keep it up" Niall casually encouraged. harry looked over at louis once more whom is now entwined with the epitome of ungratefulness. 

"fine, lets go" he mumbled, peeling his unappetising tray from the table. the two swiftly and cockily slide into the table with Chelsea Meadows, she snickered at the audacious move.

"take a number" she dismissed continuing to lock her lips onto the horny boy clinging onto her.

"we need your help" Niall spoke quietly, she turned with intrigue.

"I'm listening" she shooed the boy whom started to suck at her neck.

"We're trying to become the new studs of the school with Austin steel departing" 

"Okay...and how are you doing that" she chuckled under her breath.

"we have a system, it's called the kiss list" harry slid the list discreetly in front of her, she became absorbed by the detailed paper. 

"I'm impressed, you've got a good list to get you out there, so how is your kissing?"

"well this what we need you're help with" Niall stated insecurely. she hastily tugs at Niall's shirt pressing her lips to his. He doesn't do anything, frozen in shock. 

"Hello? Are you gonna kiss me back" she mumbled into the kiss, harry shuffled away embarrassed to be associated with the pair. 

"Okay fine, to test the real waters I'm gonna give you two individual chances, you guys are coming over to mine tonight" she sat back down jotting her number in Harrys journal, flipping to a blank page, Harrys heart jumped at the chance shed see his romantic etchings devoted to the initials LT. Niall swallowed nervously, anticipating tonights event.

"I want talk about this list more, this is such an intriguing list. I'm especially intrigued at the order" she flipped back to the list once again, harry's heart doing double dutching at the chance of his infatuation being exposed.

"who are surprised about" Niall smirked.

"I'm surprised Louis Tomlinson is number 1, whats your strategy?" she looked straight at harry without hesitation. 

"well, he's the property of Austin steel and were trying to take his reign and kissing louis would be the seal of approval" harry stuttered out.

"and harry has a huge boner for him" Niall blurts out, snickering to himself. 

"what, no I don't" Harry could smack his lunch tray over Niall head right now.

"yeah you do" Chelsea states casually. 

"what , no I don't" harry repeated locking a narrow gaze with her. 

"I'm an expert in detecting who likes who, who wants to fuck who, I mean your little crush sticks out like dogs balls, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew himself" harry's breath cut out, his heart paused at the statement

"wait what, what do you mean he knows, what you mean it sticks out, I don't like him, what the hell" harry frantically defended

"sure you do" she teased, looking over at him making harry do the same. 

"fine fuck...I've liked him for forever" he admits sweetly, a soft smile on his lips, maintaining his gaze on the petite boy.

"thats sweet, harry" her and Niall cooed at the smitten boy.


	5. c̶h̶e̶l̶s̶e̶a̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶d̶o̶w̶s̶

Harry and Niall take a deep breath as they wander up to Chelsea Meadows. Niall lifts his hand, his knuckles swiftly making three bangs against the timber. A disinterested Chelsea opens the door, she gestures the boys inside. they tremble with slight fear, unsure of what to expect. she swifts past them darting into a room branching off the hallway. An ordinary teenage girl's room came into sight, the boys weren't sure what to expect of the Meadow's residence, they were thinking her room would align with of the aesthetic of a sex dungeon but instead her walls are lined with posters of pop icons, a vanity with cups of brushes and cosmetics, quite ordinary. she sits on her bed, tossing aside fluffy pillows. the boys shuffle onto the bed too.

"okay, let me take a look at this list again" harry fetched his journal out, flicking into the page of the secret kiss list. she studied the subjects on the page and their little notations on them.

"okay, I think I should assign you your own targets, then we can work on the execution of things" she explained, she trailed her finger down the list.

"niall, you'll take number 9, Heather Chow. number 6, Bailey Wyler. number 4, Zoey Bower and Number 2, Casey Grove" she informed.

"how are you calculating these" Niall asked.

"ill never tell, magician's code. As for Harry...thats number 8, Veronica Acer. Number 7, Guy Stevens. Number 5, PJ Hacker, Number 3, Dorothy Hunter and last but certainly not least. Louis 'sweet creature' Tomlinson" she teased, Harry gasped. 

"how do you know about...oh god, its so obvious" Harry tugged at his hair. 

"relax, only to everyone but him and I actually made that observation from the little doodles in your journal. Harry hearts Louis, so sweet" Harry snatches back his journal from Chelsea. she rolls her eyes at his defensiveness. 

"alright then, lets get this started. Blondie, you're going first" she began to lift her shirt. 

"w-what are we doing" Niall stuttered, harry quickly stepped out of the room fearful for his friends fate.

"having sex, god you're amateur" she groaned.

"I don't want to have sex" Niall stated.

"I thought you wanted to be the new stud of Charity High?" she probed. 

"yeah I do..." he trailed.

"studs have sex with people, that is the job description"

"but I don't know how, I'm...i'm inexperienced" he mumbled shamefully. 

"duh, thats what were going through now" she casually stated, she noticed the fear in Niall's eyes. 

"okay, fine. Only go as far you want to okay, ill teach you some tricks on the way." she laced her arms around Niall's neck, he couldn't help but glide his hand up and hovering over her lacy red bralette.

"see that's it" they sway as their forehead's connect, Niall swallow before squeezing her breast. he tilts his head pressing his lips against hers, their tongues dance merrily as their lips part. they find a rhythm they both enjoy. niall's finger tips run under the wire of her bra, her breath hitches at the eagerness, she chuckles into Niall's locked lips. Niall rims the edging of the bra, gliding his hand down her back and around her bum. he pulls her closer, their pelvises meet. he lifts her thigh wrapping his around his torso, bending his knees as he hikes her entire weight onto him. he gracefully lays her onto the bed. 

"not bad so far, stud" she gasped. he reconnects his lips after sharing a smirk. his fingers wrap around her waist causing her back to arch, he lines his pelvis up with hers and begin to dig into it rhythmically. She moans, airy and pleasant. he slowly and deeply thrusts down. 

"Niall" she breathed out. he smirked proudly, encouraged to go further than he had intended too. he targets a spot on her neck, softly pressing kisses before, nipping his teeth at the spot. 

"oh, Niall" she moaned, he continued to dip his hips into her own whilst sucking away. His hand trails down to her thigh, he caresses his thumb in circular motions. her thigh twitching sporadically, her hips jolt up subtly, sending her crazy. her breathing becomes uneven, Niall's fingers dance at the Lacey trim of her underpants. starting with the leg hole and following around the waist band. he dips his fingers underneath, she gasped at the bold moved. with two fingers he explore her lower area, inserting into the hold once found. he curls his fingers in random patterns, her hips shoot up attempting to deepen the sensation.

"yes, niall, oh, yes" she panted. her hips continuously shooting up, he kisses down her chest and back up to her mouth. He explores further, landing on her pulsating clit. her thighs trembling as he rubs subtly. Teasing carefully, her diaphragm fills with desperate breath. she pulls away from lip exchange. 

"Niall, I can't take it anymore, please, more" Niall grinned at her hungry state, he refuses to accelerate anything, still caressing her clit at a steady slow tempo. she began to pant, her breath escaping her quickly. 

"Niall, yes, Niall, yes, oh, yes" she groans, she feels her lower body quiver at the mild movement. 

"you're doing so good, yes, tease me, ugh I like it" Niall removed his hand and concluded the steamy session, her eyes spring open at the lose of contact, she desperate beads at Niall. she's in a flustered confused state. they both just stare into each other's spaced out eyes. 

"that was fun" Niall chuckled. Chelsea smirked, glassy eyed. he huffed in disbelief, she joins Niall in his euphoric state, chuckling along. 

"any feedback?" she was still trying to catch her breath. 

"um, good. you did well, your performance was pleasing yet left me wanting me"

"so ill be all good on the field?" Niall asked genuinely. she hummed in compliance, biting her lip eyeing off Niall's rouge lips. 

"awesome, thanks Chels"

"no, thank you" she swooned as he left the room.

"gee, C. since when do you get so bothered over a bit of fingering" she huffed surprised at her reaction to Niall's magical touch.


	6. h̶e̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶c̶h̶o̶w̶

the boys nervously stumble into the house, bombarded with lethal glares from letterman jacket cladded men, intimidatingly huffing down on the timid boys. Girls swivelling their hips against boys, biting their lips impressed. Harry and Niall scatter further into the booming house, interfering an invested game of beer pong. They continue past an active DJ booth, large speaker throbbing along with the bass drops. cyan, magenta and yellow gel over the room from the rotating light set up, sporadic exhales from a near by smoke machine. The pair take in the chaotic lounge room, scanning the pressed sweat glazed bodies. All of them packed tightly like farm cattle, Niall nudges Harry when he sees a melancholic Heather Chow sitting lonesome on the window ledge, he skips down into the bold yet tastefully decorated lounge, squeezing through the crowd making his way magnetically too Heather. Harry observes distantly as Heather's eyes bounce between Niall's eyes and lips as he rambles on. 

He swallows turning to search for his potential hook-up, number 8. he thumps into someone, feeling droplets absorb onto his shirt, he looks at the mess before taking in the clumsy party goer.

"oh hey" the all too familiar timbre he adores mixes with the questionable dance music. he raises his gaze from examining his shirt to an overpowering sight he can barely comprehend. 

"h-hi" he stutters like a fool, he closes his eyes to stop them from exploring the tantalising figure. 

"good news, your interview got approved. you're first publication, rockstar" he promulgated with a beguiling grin. Harry swoons at the dazzling boy, his eyes laze unconsciously wandering his figure. 

"the articles going to be great" Harry mumbled unknowingly its only when Louis steps forward to better catch the phrase did he realise he spoke. 

"what was that?" His nose lightly nuzzling Harry's neck, his breath glazing Harry's skin. Harry feeling an extraordinary inferno take over his body at the intimacy, knowing matter of factly his cheeks are the bright crimson. Harry can't even bring himself to speak. The moment is torn when Louis is swooped backwards, he is caught surprised at first, swooning into a giggly state when he sees his boyfriend towering over him with a heated gaze. They both lick their lips before pressing them against each others, harry scurries from the situation to avoid his damaged fate that could've been met with Austin's fist. he exhales reminiscing on his sheer luck that head just scored by not being Steel's punching bag. Harry's mind wanders darkly at the idea that maybe Austin Steel knows that displaying his possession of Louis would hurt him more than any knuckle content or vicious kick could. if that's the case, then it works a treat. Harry wallows on the cup-littered couch, Austin and Louis still in sight, Harry can't take his eyes off the painful spectacle. 

"hi sugar" he feels a delicate hand slide up Harry's thigh, much to his surprise Number 8 Veronica Acer is feeling Harry up. Harry is quick to grab the boozed up girl's hand leading her away from where Louis could peripherally see the pair. the night air hits both of their faces, he flops drunkly onto a bricked wall. she laces her fingertips through Harry's curly locks, forcefully bringing them closing. Harry turns in search of Louis once more before pressing his lips to the liquor laced pair. She giggles tipsily, Harry smiling into the kiss putting on a content front his eyes still casually wandering for the coined Toyfriend of Austin Steel. Veronica's teeth bite down on Harry's bottom lip stretching it playfully. Their tongues exchange in a sloppy dance, harry tired of the messy barter. he pressed his lips to her neck, sucking and dinting his teeth in attempt to leave a mark. she moans airily, a few people turn to acknowledge the interaction, most casually dismissing it. Except PJ Hacker is intrigued at the display, PJ boils at the sight as it interferes with his master plan. You see, Hacker is desperate to be Steel's Toyfriend, regarding the title honourable in some abnormal way. more than anything he wants to be rid of the awful Tomlinson kid, so he can fuck Austin to his hearts content. PJ Hacker and like many others in the school are heavily aware of Harry's infatuation on Louis, so he's devised a plan to have Harry take Louis away from Austin so he can have him all to himself. All seems to be crumbling as Harry's tongue is being shoved down Veronica Acer's throat. PJ storms off with a huff as Harry concludes the moist trade, awkwardly bidding adieu as he leaves Veronica sloppy against the gravelly wall. 

"Niall harder" Heather moaned as Niall jerks his pelvis up rapidly, the leather of the car seat getting smacked repeatedly by Heather's thighs. She pants erratically, throwing her head back at the internal friction. 

"niall, touch me" she exhaled wispily.

"where?" 

"everywhere" she quivers the demand, pressing her lips to Niall's. The passenger seat falls hasty at the abrupt contact. Heather moves her hips to the rhythm of Niall's thrusting, deepening the contact. 

"oh yeah, yeah, there, oh my god" her voice trembles with each thrust. Niall watches with a glassy flustered look, Heather digs her nails into the side of the hide skinned seat. the glass windows frosted over lightly, the moonlight reflecting over the promiscuous act. Heather speeds up by bouncing. Niall's eyes roll to the back of his head, a large gulp of pleasure runs down his throat. 

"Heather" Niall grunts at the satisfying pace, she smiles at the mention of her name. Niall jerks up abruptly, he can't take anymore, he's on the edge. They both release a synchronised moan, they both plummet from the pleasurable climax. they breath heavy, sharing a mischievous smile. 

"thanks for that" Heather clipped upon the car door, stepping from the straddle position and inching up her panties, allowing Niall one last look before covering her behind with the black lace fabric. She smooths out her silky party get up, Niall stuffs his now soft lumber into his jeans, securing the fly whilst catching his breath. Heather presses her fingers to the frosty window, drawing out a sequence of numbers before signing it with a press of her lips. Niall chuckled victoriously as she struts away.


	7. v̶e̶r̶o̶n̶i̶c̶a̶ ̶a̶c̶e̶r̶

"dude, I'm buzzing" Niall chirped meeting Harry by his car, the Irish lad was glowing, harry smirked knowing. 

"I had my first time with Heather 'Head Cheerleader' Chow, I can't believe it" Niall squeezed girlishly at the achievement. 

"she was all like, harder Niall, oh yeah, that's that spot" Niall disclosed proudly as he strolled euphorically through the archway to the busy hall of Charity High. 

"and get this right, I got her phone number too. you know what that means, round 2. booyah" he boogied victoriously. 

"that's awesome! that's 9 and 8 done" Harry spoke casually. Niall's head snapped to Harry, a smirk growing on his face. 

"wait, you..." Niall trailed ambiguously.

"that's right, I-" Harry started but fell silent when Louis came into sight. 

"morning Harry" Louis sweetly acknowledged, Harry inhaled deeply. His mouth not shaping vowels and his voice box failing to produce sound. Louis shot him a treacly smile before treading with books in hand. Niall shook his head disappointed by the pathetic exchange. 

"well, that was painful to watch" Niall teased, his body tensing and relax with his breathing.

"shut up, Niall" Harry spat venomously. Niall snickered at his defensive friend.

"well, you've got another chance, my friend. I believe you have literature right now with your sweet creature. maybe you should try reciting romantic Shakespeare scenes together. oh Louis, my Louis, where for out thou Louis" Harry winced at Niall's boisterous performance. It's public taunting like that that inform people of Harry's not so subtle crush on Louis, that's if they couldn't figure it out by themselves just based on the endearing gazing in class. 

Harry swifts his way to his usual seat, if this seat were ever listed on a hotel booking website, Harry's seat's grand feature would be great views. Also secluded from the chaos of the central, perfect for mindless romantic doodling. Harry is succumbed to the task immediately, his pen curves and dips like second nature as he draws the loving symbol. His eyes preoccupied by the sweet creature. PJ conveniently takes literature with the loved up boy, there is rumours swimming around that PJ only accelerated in his studies from a Sophomore level to Junior level in literature studies just to keep a close tie on the pawns of his ploy and that he sucked Mr. Tybalt's Shakespeare, if you catch my drift. PJ's eyes graze over the sentiments, his eyes flickering in disgust to Louis, not being able to comprehend what Harry see's in the pathetic parasite. 

"now class can anyone translate this famous quote by Shakespeare?" Mr Tybalt projected into the class, revealing the quote from beneath a geographical map. Harry's eyes do not flinch from Louis as his hand raises at an undemanding pace, his other hand scribbling dot points quickly.

"Two households, both alike in dignity  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.   
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life   
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife."

"I have an analysis, sir" Louis piped up, pressing his specs firmly onto the bridge of his nose. Harry swoons at the adorable gesture and the mere fact that he can pull off the article most septuagenarians would sport these days. 

"go ahead, Tomlinson" Mr Tybalt encouraged. 

"well firstly I would like to point out that the brilliancy of the form is written in a sonnet which concludes in a statement that two feuding families of parallel social rank deduce due too the misadventures of death performed by Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet, a pair opposed by the universal's design on fate that merely did not want the two to be united" Louis contributed proudly. Harry admired Louis' courage to not allow his social ranking of popularity to oppress his intellectual brilliance. Since when was it even a crime to be beguiling, widely well acquainted and perspicacious, well Louis would certainly put the jury to rest. Harry carefully jots down the statement, "a pair opposed by the universal's design of fate that merely did not want the two to be united". PJ scrunched his nose at the resonating statement, something he could correlate between him and Austin and I'm sure Harry can apply to his circumstances with Louis. 

"excellent analysis, Mr Tomlinson" Harry hummed quietly in agreement, nodding unknowingly. PJ snickered at the lovesick boy, astounded that he isn't more involved with Tomlinson considering the intensity of the infatuation. And with that thought the bell peals through out the hall, Harry hurriedly snaps his journal shut, PJ acting as though he didn't witness the passionate scrapings that embed those pages. 

in the mess hall, PJ shoots Veronica a blood boiled look as she protrudes the love bite Harry had imprinted into the atmosphere. 

"do you know how I got this, PJ?" she caresses the tender spot as she numbly asks the question.

"Harry Styles gave you it" PJ spat venomously as he watched Louis contently conversing with peers. 

"Harry Styles? is he a freshman" she vacantly trailed, wincing at the slight pressure she applied.

"no, Veronica. he's a junior..." PJ rattled, contemplating to remind the vacuous girl that Harry is the one with a huge crush on Louis. 

"oh, thank god. I got so blind over the weekend, but I had to know who gave me this love bite" she giggled vapidly, PJ rolling his eyes viciously at the witless senior. His eyes soften, he parts his lips amorously when Austin joins the table. Austin's eyes flicker quickly up and down a lustful PJ, he smirks licking his lips. Louis slides in beside Austin innocently, he peels back the aluminium foil casing on a yoghurt lid. Austin turned to Louis humming satisfied at the sight, they meet each others gaze. Austin casually disposes of Louis' eyewear, scoffing at the unsightly vintage specs, Louis squirming forgetting he had the accessory on. he then presses firmly his lips to Louis'. PJ huffed jealously, stabbing his pasta murderously.

"asshole, can't appreciate pure beauty even if you dangled it right in front of his nose" harry irked at the sickening mistreatment of Louis and his simple possessions. His upper lip twitched as he quietly grumbled. 

"forget that for a second, let's talk details about Acer. She's got a whopper of a hickey" Niall urged. 

"what do you think of my marketing tactic" Harry charmed.

"fucking genius, so tell me was she a screamer. Heather sure was, I mean she's a cheerleader, yelling is naturally embedded in her veins" Niall amused. 

"we just made out" Harry said casually. Niall's expression fell. 

"hold up, you didn't fuck her?" Niall piqued, slamming his hands threateningly onto the table

"no" Harry confessed timidly. 

"dude, I lost my virginity to Heather Chow and your just pashing and dashing" Niall irritably spat. Harry's eyes beaded in terror.

"I thought that was the plan to get our names out there" 

"no, harry. were clearly not going to get anywhere with just casual kissing, heck anyone could offer that shit. But the School Studs, now they offer grander services" Niall articulated through erratic breaths. 

"so you're invalidating my attempt with Veronica" Harry miffed at Niall's pettiness. 

"yep, you have until the end of the day to finish the deed" Niall galled, sitting down calmly. Harry's eyes widened at the ridiculous demand. 

"fine, deal" Harry bitterly agreed too. A ring pierced through the cafeteria to conclude the break, Harry stalled as he waited for Louis to clear from sight. Harry bit on his knuckles as the group lagged closely together, he scraps his remains into the bin as Louis exits through the heavy door neighbouring the receptacle. He shoots Harry a friendly smile, he guiltily mirrors the motion with an additional subtle wave. He quickly and swiftly pulls Veronica away from the pack, waiting momentarily before beginning his amatory spill. 

"hello" she says vacantly, not even slightly bothered by the jarring notion. 

"hello" Harry smoothly lingered.

"hello" she repeated vapidly, Harry rolled his eyes, Veronica being too intellectually incompetent to pick up on the gesture. 

"say V, I feel we've got some unfinished business from last weekend. if you catch my drift"

"i'm not very good at catching" she confessed timidly. Harry paused blankly starring at the dull-witted girl, his patience wearing thin. 

"do you want to fuck, like now" Harry stated bluntly. 

"yes" she nodded simply.


	8. g̶u̶y̶ ̶s̶t̶e̶v̶e̶n̶s̶

"oh Harry" Veronica exasperated clinging onto the back of Harry's t-shirt, her hands moving around with each thrust, her inner thighs quivering. 

"don't stop" she moaned as Harry's breath danced over his previous crimson masterpiece on her neck. He chuckles at the flustered girl, his hips coming to a leisurely stop. Veronica lowers his wrapped legs down to the moist tiles of the boy's shower room. She pants as she inches her skirt back down, she cups Harry's chin chuckling as she presses a final soft kiss on his lips. Harry huffed as he watches the ditsy girl stroll casually out of the boy's change rooms. He shrugs attending to his designated locker, shoving his bulge back into his jeans, doing a jig as he zips them up. his hands become fixed on his lock, singing a click as it releases. His arms stretch up as he removes the dampen shirt from his back. 

"I thought you were better than this, Styles" a voice was heard behind him, the flustered boy turns to reveal the mysterious timbre. Guy Stevens, the same Guy Stevens whose eyes are grazing the floor like its the most interesting thing in the world, the same Guy Stevens whose finger nails are pinching into his binder, the same Guy Stevens whom is shuffling around awkwardly avoiding Harry's sweat glazed body. Harry let out a throaty chuckle, Guy's lips part as his breath escapes him.

"so you've thought about me, do you do this often" Harry charmed stepping onto the bench and landing intimately close to Guy. He nervously stumbles back into the lockers, his lip noticeably quivers. 

"I'm waiting for an answer, Guy" Harry continued to tease, he presses his body against Guy's chest. Guy's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he melts at the male contact.

"yes, I mean no. no, I don't" he whimpers pathetically, harry's hands wander through Guy's belt loops hitching Guy's pelvis into Harry's. Guy yelped adoring the light friction. 

"well which one is it, Stevie Boy" Harry breathed down the heated senior's neck, Harry's eyes flutter open to meet with Guy's piercing fiery baby blues, his eyes quickly flickering to Harry's plump lips. 

"yes" his lips smack against Harry's, he moans at the electric rush that shivers up and through his body. Their lips and tongue salsa amorously, feeling the moisture from each other's mouth. 

"God's going to hate me for this" Guy admitted cupping Harry's face, Harry's weight shifts backwards ready to break the spicy moment, Guy sliding his hand into Harry's back pocket forcing their hips to collide. 

"don't stop" Guy breathed desperately.

"could you suck my dick?" Guy asked erratically through breaths, carefully analysing Harry's eyes. 

"patience" Harry teased his hands around Guy's jean button, Guy's knees gave in as he popped the metal circle. 

"come on, Harry. You're killing me" Guy inhaled, biting his bottom lip rigidly. His teeth scrap in the anticipation, his forehead beading with droplets of perspiration. Harry leisurely got down on his knees, Guy and Harry locking eyes, a steamy gaze shared between the two. Harry lowers the weary zip teasingly. Guy hurriedly assists in inching down the denim article, his thin cotton boxers messily collected in the messy chaos. His hard cock flings into view, he caresses the tormented thing. Guy's eyes rolling back pleasantly, Harry tugs on his shirt hem gaining the flustered boys attention. 

"look at me" Harry exasperated, his breath glazing over the solid bulge. his lips press to the tip and part engulfing the length to as much as Harry could handle. 

"oh my god, yes, yes, yes" Guy repetitively quivered, his hands ran through Harry's hair, tugging at the tangled locks. he forcefully directs harry head closer to his pelvis, his thrusts with the action. Harry gagged as his cock rubbed against the back of his throat. he growled at the roughness, Guy not taking consideration, it being his first sexual encounter ever. Guy moves his hands onto Harry's bare shoulders as Harry continues to bob his head. He tightly drags his lips down the shaft, concluding the steamy interaction. Harry returned to guys eye level wiping his fingers around the rim of his mouth, a smirk plastered on his lips. Guy euphorically giggles, his glassy eyes soon turning to sheer realisation. 

"oh no, what have I done" Guy croaked, his voice caught in the back of his throat. He quickly gathered his jeans and boxers from the floor.

"don't fight the real you, God will love you anyhow" Harry recited genuinely into the boy's fearful eyes. he shook his head disbelieving Harry's caring statement. He hurried out of the change room, catching his flustered self in the reflection on the race out, wincing away in disgust. Harry's stomached churned guiltily, he hopes that Guy sees the positive in this, in the whole being gay thing. It's completely okay, more than okay, to express yourself sexually or romantically how you feel resonates with you most. To be frank the experience was first for them both, Guy had never experienced sexual pleasure and that was the first time Harry performed a sexual favour on a man. 

Harry rainbows the bench once more back over to his locker to finally dress his bare torso, sliding a clean cotton t-shirt on. Harry collects his journal, flicking upon the secret list. Scratching out both Veronica Acer and Guy Stevens. He sighed as he snapped the affectionately scribbled memoir. He enters the empty hall the bell conveniently ringing as he casually strides down the hall. Harry's head hangs lowly in shame, he brushes past all the rushing bodies. He inhales taking in the pure innocent air of autumn, he brushes his shoulders as he leans against Niall's car awaiting his presence to announce his dirty deeds. 

"oi, get off there, that's a custom colour" Niall urged nudging the Harry from the bonnet of his car. Harry rolled his eyes, flipping the leather bound book open to the confidential page. 

"wow, wait" Niall snatches the pressed page item, scanning in awe. 

"you-" Niall started, Harry clasped his hands over Niall's mouth. Niall swatted away, letting the book drop lazily, leaflets of romantic scribblings bolt across the school carpark. Harry panically chases the liberated flyers, collecting them before anyone's hands could reveal the already obvious broadcasting of Harry's love of Louis. Niall assists in the herding carelessly, he stomps his foot on one note just to release it to catch another passing note. harry groans at his poor attempts to help, his hand reaches for a midair only for another hand to reach for it. That hand conveniently belonging to PJ Hacker, the same PJ Hacker whom is within acquainted proximity of Louis Tomlinson. Harry's heart falls to his ass as PJ's fingers unfold the origami about to reveal its swooning contents, Harry can't even bring his hands up to snatch the paper, he has been frozen in the ice of defeat. PJ's eyebrows furrowed as he looks over the paper, he hands it silently to Harry. Harry's icy stature shatters when he is relieved to find it is just a brief on an upcoming assessment. PJ gives him a suspicious look before wandering off too the near by bus stop, Harry gulped nervously, shuffling back over to an unfazed Niall. 

"please, step into my office" Niall grinned at his flustered best friend. Harry huffed, complying to the comment, stuffing the love letters back into hi journal. 

"okay, you have to tell me everything" Niall spurred excitedly. Harry slumped in the soft plush seat, huffing a curl from his face. 

"okay, so I did it. 8 and 7, done and dusted. As for details, just straight up on a wall in the boys shower room with Veronica, nothing to rave about, got busted by Guy Stevens. enticed him with offers he couldn't refuse, we made out and I sucked his dick" harry rattled off winded from the chaotic chase and sexual satisfying. Niall excited punched harry repetitively, Harry swatting away at the unintentionally painful motion.

"quit it, will you" Harry hissed. 

"dude, i'm so proud of you" Niall beamed. 

"really? you're not going to invalidate me sucking Stevens dick because its not all the way, because it totally should count, he was still sexually satisfied which is the duty of a stud" Harry spat venomously.

"chill, I said I'm proud of you...you know what you're right, as long as were leaving an imprint of sexual satisfaction, I'm cool with validating second base" Niall acclimatised. Harry scoffed amused at the suave boy.


	9. b̶a̶i̶l̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶y̶l̶e̶r̶

PJ sits slumped on a stool, scissors ringed around his fingers as he curves and swerves out large letters from the eye-catching neon card stock: S T D. His nose twitching as he reminisces on the steamy scene he 'accidentally' stumbled upon yesterday in the boys locker room. 

"what the fuck is he doing, I thought he was in love with that pathetic, piece of shit, parasite Louis" PJ mumbles under his breath, huffed frustrated snipping the 'D' in half. He throws the stationary away from him and sinks his chin in his palm. 

"are you okay, PJ?" Bailey asks sharply, her face plastered with a unamused look as she spectated the tantrum. PJ turned sweetly to the junior, fluttering his eyelashes bashfully in a caricature nature.

"sexual corruption is walking the halls of Charity High" Bailey gasped dramatically at the statement, she shook her head in disbelief. 

"who is protruding these sinful acts?" Bailey fearfully panted. 

"do you know Harry Styles?" PJ asked, receiving a nod from the speculating teen. 

"well, he's certainly having a good old time, for god knows what reason" PJ balled his fist furiously. Bailey clasped her mouth at the mental image of the blasphemous act.

"w-who has he d-depicted such d-depraved intentions upon" Bailey barely stuttered. PJ enjoyed seeing the paranoid brat suffer, he decided to role with his cynical torture.

"that I know of..." PJ sighed, elongating his silences purposefully. Bailey nodded anticipating PJ's words.

"Harry hooked up with Veronica Acer at a party just last weekend, well apparently that wasn't enough..." PJ wallowed in the silence, Bailey leaning in, a faint smirk tugging at PJ's lips.

"just yesterday I witnessed the impious act of the two having sexual intercourse in the boy's shower room..." Bailey wailed a cry of injustice, she clutches onto her cross pendant desperately. 

"it gets worse...unprotected" PJ wasn't entirely sure of the accuracy of the details but it made the religious girl squirm, making the false broadcast worth it.

"and there's more..." tears begin to well up on Bailey's bottom lashes. 

"not even 5 minutes after having sex with Veronica, Harry preformed a homosexual oral act" 

"he's corrupting men with homosexual favours, I'm appalled" Bailey projects disgusted, PJ rolling his eyes at the homophobic remark. 

"just you wait until I tell you who?" PJ teased.

"who?" she mumbled quietly.

"Guy Stevens" he articulated clearly, Bailey shook her head aggressively. 

"no" she stated simply.

"yes" PJ reassured calmly.

"NO!" she exclaimed. a figure stumbled into the quaint portable.

"sorry, I'm late. I was uh-" Guy lost his train of thought when his eyes gazed upon PJ. 

"uh- I was just educating Mr. Tybalt about the insensitivity of showing the class the 1996 Baz Luhrman adaption of Romeo + Juliet film due to its uncensored promiscuity and its forceful ideals of acting out on amorous urges" Guy shakes out miraculously, Bailey gulps uncertain at the information PJ had just expressed. 

"what are we working on?" Guy scurried to a seat across from PJ.

"sexual transmitted disease awareness posters" Bailey hastily slides card stock in front of Guy, he retracts from the harsh gesture allowing the skidding scissor to fall off the table. Guy turned worrying to Bailey preparing to address her passive aggressive nature in his timid approach but rather his attention is caught when PJ scoots from his stool and seductively bends over to reach for the scissors. Guy bites his lip as he gawks at the delicious sight, Bailey scoffs in disbelief. 

"it's true, you're gay" Bailey announced as she darted out of the room, her eyes welling up as she began to blubber. Her mind races with images of moments that could've indicated to Guy's questionable homosexuality. She collapses heavily onto the steps of the school entrance, many peers on-looking the hysteria. They awkwardly shuffle away or reach for their cellular devices to record the distressed girl. 

"number 6" Niall mumbled quietly to himself as he watched the hysterics roll on. He shoved people out of the way as Bailey continued to publicly breakdown. 

"nothing to see here, keep walking. Bailey, are you okay?" Niall gently asked, assisting her from the gravel. the crowd sifted away gradually, leaving the pair alone. Bailey's whimpers came to a decrescendo, Niall caressing her cheek as a tear cascaded. 

"I need to sit down" she breathed out, finally calm at last. she made her way to a nearby step, she examined the light graze on her knee. 

"are you okay?" 

"trust me, this isn't the worse thing that hurt today" she sniffed, sending Niall a warm smile. Niall's brows knitted together, his head tilting in confusion as the sorrow junior. 

"did you want to talk about it?" Niall casually suggested, suspecting what the subject matter of her delirium could be. 

"I can't believe id been so blind" she angrily spat pushing herself off the steps.

"I was saving myself for him, for when he'd wake up to this nonsense and just thrush all of that built up sexual frustration onto me" she yanked at the thread that held the religious symbol, dismissing it with a throw onto the hard concrete. Niall collected the devoted jewellery, keeping it safe for when Bailey truly calms down and admits to irrationality.

"and it would be magic and he would propose to me and we'd get married and live a beautiful life full of healthy and passionate sex" Niall's eyes widened in surprise at the conclusion of her tangent. 

"am I crazy for thinking that could happen?" Bailey huffed, returning to sit next to Niall. Niall sighed, its heavy stuff she's throwing out there. 

"no, you're definitely not crazy for dreaming up a future but to put it all on one person, thats a lot of pressure on their part" Niall assured truthfully. 

"but I thought he was the one" she sulked desperately.

"Bailey, you guys never had something, we've got more chemistry naturally talking like this" Niall purposefully made apparent, her expression softened.

"you think so?" she murmured.

"I know so" Niall met with her hopeful baby blue eyes, his own flicking to Bailey's lips. he felt himself inch in but retracted at the sentimental act.

"let's get you home, i'll drive you" Niall jingled his keys, pressing the button to unlock the vehicle. 

"are you going to walk me to the door?" she spoke timidly, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. 

"if that's what you'd like, sure" Niall clicked the door upon and skipped around his car to catch up to the giddy girl. 

"thanks for comforting me" she paused on the veranda, the sun had finally just set and yet her eyes still sparkle. 

"no problem, you're a great girl. don't beat yourself up if things go astray" Niall advised as she turns the key, her back against the door, she hangs dreamily on Niall's words.

"goodni-" Niall is dragged in passionately by Bailey, she shuts the behind her, pressing him against the wooden slab smacking her lips against Niall's, his hands lace around her lower back as hers chaotically wandered. Niall chuckled at her amateur techniques, they break apart momentarily. she grabs his hand, racing up the stairs. she unbuttons her blouse quickly, attaching her lips to his. its all moving way to fast and they're both loving it, Niall's eyes trace the conservative girl's fit body as she crawls onto the bed. something comes over Bailey, she shakes her head as she presses her hand to Niall's chest. 

"we need to slow down" Bailey instructed, Niall huffed panting, nodding in agreement. Her mind evidently wanders.

"what're you thinking about?" Niall teased, kissing her neck delicately. she smiles softly at the affectionate gesture. 

"Niall, I want to but I don't want break my faith" she confessed truthfully, she continues to ponder.

"second base?" Niall suggested, watching endearingly as Bailey's thoughtful look turns to confusion.

"what's second base"

"everything but sex, hand jobs, oral sex" Niall educated. 

"okay" she agrees half-heartedly too.

"if you feel uncomfortable with this it's fine, we don't-"

"no, let's do it, um, you start, please" her naivety transparently shined through, Niall snickered. 

"my pleasure" Niall smirked laying Bailey down onto the soft cushy duvet. Niall focuses on her lips, pressing them softly to his own. his delicate with Bailey because whether she'll admit it herself she is in fact delicate. Niall doesn't mind though, a change of tempo is always fun. His thumb begins to caress her inner thigh, she twitches subtly. His hand glides up her thigh, gasps deeply at the intimacy. Niall chuckled reforming the exchange with their lips, his thumb traces around the edges of her underwear. her back arches at the teasing touch, she giggles girlishly. 

"are you ready?" Niall charmed, she nodded hazily. Niall dipped under the band of her panties, being generous with two fingers as he swerves around in the canal. Bailey's upper body jerks up at the sensation, their chest pressed against each other she swivels her hips with his movement.

"ah, this feels so good" she admitted through as aspirated moan, her body floats back down to the mattress, allowing Niall to have full control. he smirks at the remark, kissing down her neck and in-between her breast. 

"so good...wait am I allowed to talk during all of this?" she asked greenly. 

"we can talk, what did you want to talk about" Niall encouraged. 

"okay" she quivered as Niall deepened. 

"I dont k-know, m-maybe we s-shouldn't" she panted through Niall's acceleration. her diaphragm was working overtime, her breathing became erratic. 

"ah, Niall, that's so good" she complimented through moans. Niall swiftly moves from the hole to her clit, rubbing at the same accelerated pace.

"okay, but this is better, wow, Niall" she desperately haled for oxygen, her legs trembled with satisfaction. she chased desperately after Niall's lips, he complies happily. 

"oh, yes, Niall, yes" she sings into the kiss. Niall enjoying catching her flustered words. he decides too slow down allowing the amateur to catch her breath, he refocuses back on deepening the passionate kiss.


	10. p̶j̶ ̶h̶a̶c̶k̶e̶r̶

Harry wipes the terrycloth hand towel down his face, letting it hover over the bridge of his nose as he peers at the beguiling sight in front of him. No one could tell but under the moist foul smelly fabric Harry's jaw is dropped, he wets his lips by gliding his tongue over. feeling his breath bounce back from the hand towel as he burns over Louis in a snug pair of gym shorts, his eyes dart with every subtle movement he makes as he throws random things into his gym bag. he slings the heavy luggage over his shoulder, Harry's eyes wandering low as he watches Louis make for the swinging door. 

"oh, almost forgot" Louis turns around to meet an already piercing gaze with Harry. He slings the bag off his shoulder and onto the wooden bench with a bang. He fetches at a clump of papers pinned together with a paperclip, stepping rather close to Harry as he presents the article starring the awestruck boy. The cloth around his nose falls from his grasp, Harry's eyes hurrying for its whereabouts but soon becomes the least of his priorities as he is met with the most pulchritudinous shade of blue. 

"fresh off the press, first copy, just for you" Louis sweetly announced as he gifts the ivy stack. Harry swoons at the thoughtful gesture, mindlessly clasping for the present. 

"thank you" he spoke coyly.

"no problem, rockstar" Louis winked as he collected his things once again, his gym bag weighing him down. Harry felt his knees weaken at the flirtatious gesture, letting a giggle flutter from his lips. He coughed as he composed himself, casually dismissing the unwanted response. his eyes habituating on familiar territory, his teeth pinch at his bottom lip as he returns to his steamy gaze.

"some spree you're on, hey?" PJ's venomous timbre protruded into Harry's enchantment.

"huh" Harry slowly comes back down to earth, registering the annoyed tone.

"what the fuck is up with that?" PJ continued furiously, stepping up to harry intimidatingly. Harry chuckled at the poor attempt as PJ huffs aggressively.

"seriously I have no idea what you're talking about" Harry croaked suavely leaning against the locker. Clearing his throat as he discreetly leans back to see if Louis is officially absent, returning back to PJ with a charming grin.

"oh dont flatter yourself, I know" he flickered the leather cladded journal sternly, not breaking intense eye contact with Harry, analysing the vulnerable orbs.

"the list" he breathed out as his expression fell.

"yeah" PJ trailed hopefully awaiting for an explanation that'll explain Harry's recent promiscuous actions. Harry idiotically opens to the kiss list, revealing it's details to PJ. the sophomore's eyes burn at the detailed page. PJ turns to Harry in awe, Harry swallowing harshly when he meets with the stunned sophomore.

"uh, let me explain, Niall and I are sort of trying to climb the ladder to stud hood, in the hopes of replacing Austin Steel in his absence and we devised a list of people we were going to kiss...well more than kiss now...as some sort of display that were fit for the title" Harry blurts concluding with an amused chuckle, his thoughts resonating with the ridiculousness of the statement. 

"Louis' at the top, why?" he hissed, folding his arms pettily. 

"he's like a seal of approval, you know...since he's Austin's toy" Harry performed the rehearsed cover up. 

"poor guy, has to deal with the dullest sex ever, I could totally fuck Austin better" PJ broadcasted, his demeanour innocently sympathetic, contrasting with his words.

"oh uh...right" Harry caught onto the put down, swallowing his urge to defend Louis but keeps quite.

"and he wants me too, we sext. Louis sucks at that too, wanna see?" before Harry could even decide whether it was morally correct of him to view Louis' nudes, PJ whips his phone from his tracksuit pocket. 

"you have Louis' sexting pictures" Harry winced after completing the sentence, realising that PJ could construe the comment that he actually cares that he could have Louis' nudes, even if its true he does care, he'd like to keep that classified.

"duh, Austin and I make fun of them together" PJ's thumbs speed across the glass surface.

"aren't you guys friends?" Harry questions PJ's value of friendship

"yeah" he dismissed, his eyes lighting up when the exposing picture displays on his phone 

"awful, right?" PJ forcefully shoves the phone in Harry's face as a reminder to say this is the boy you fucking love, stop being a fucking slut. Harry fans himself by pinching at his shirt, swallowing harshly. PJ smirked at the flustered boy, Harry's eyes hadn't left the picture. His morals come banging at his conscious' door as he shuffles away from the provocative image. 

"yeah...so I was actually going to ask a favour that I think we could both benefit from" Harry trailed off as he tries to shake back into his composed charming self.

"I'm listening" PJ eagerly played along, allured by Harry's scheme. 

"see...uh, shit...um let me think, there's no real way of getting around this except I've never fucked a boy before...um so if you could give me feedback just so can be good, not that there's a particular reason as to why I want to be good, it just something id like to be good at for next time" Harry trailed awkwardly. 

"right and this benefits me how?" PJ dismissing Harry and his antics

"well, I know you're really saving your first with Austin but in the meantime I could give you feedback on what you could do better" Harry charmed.

"like id want fucking advice from you" PJ spat, ready to pace out of the locker room. Harry presses his hand to the petite's chest, stopping him from leaving

"wow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend" Harry spoke frantically. PJ calmed down as he observed Harry's panicked state.

"calm down, ill still help you...believe me its still helping me, in an unconventional way" PJ mumbled quiet. 

"right, how?" Harry's brows furrowed.

"I've got a plan of my own, styles" PJ teased, Harry stayed quiet waiting for him to continue with the details.

"its too get Louis away from Austin" if PJ just swallows his pride for one night and help the boy complete his list at a speedier rate, then louis will be out of Austin's arm, leaving PJ to fill the space.

"oh, okay" Harry left it at that he didn't want to come across as wanting to know everything about louis. He gulped a heavy lump of saliva, not entirely sure that having him screwing PJ will assist in getting Louis away from Austin but he doesn't question it.

"whats with the love heart and arrow next Louis' name" PJ breaks the junior's silence as his finger grazes over Louis' name. 

"oh, that's nothing" Harry snapped the journal quickly shut in attempts to dull the importance of the question.

"hmm, well. When you get to fucking louis let me know who was the better root" PJ trailed on mischievously. 

"when I what" Harry choked at the mere collection of those words, surely you, fucking, Louis couldnt be in the same sentence. the thought captures him and reels him in deep.

"he's the next time" PJ clarified, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"...oh yeah right" Harry became a flustered mess, he chuckled nervously.

"anyway, meet at mine, bring your literature stuff, my parents don't particularly respond well to 'friendly' company. Jesus freaks" PJ instructed penning his number onto a random page packed to its borders with hearts around Louis' name. PJ doesn't even flinch at the sight which leaves Harry confused. PJ leaves the flustered junior abandoned in the locker room, pacing out in a victorious stride. 

Harry complied with PJ's instructions, hugging his literature materials. A copy of Romeo and Juliet tightly pressed against his chest. his knuckles hit the door with three fluid knocks. A middle aged woman in a conservative floral frock appears before Harry.

"evening, Mrs Hacker. I'm Harry Styles, I'm here to study with PJ" Harry politely greeted, Mrs Hacker eyes Harry off as she gestures for him to come in. 

"PJ, your study buddy is here" she spat sharply. 

"Harry" PJ greeted friendly, Mrs Hacker narrowing her eyes at her son and his suspiciously chirping nature. 

"would you like to set up in the kitchen" Mrs Hacker asked Harry with intense eye contact.

"actually, mum. were going to study in my bedroom" PJ nervously reassured. 

"okay, but remember god is watching" she reminded sternly. PJ rolled his eyes, nudging Harry to go upstairs. Harry is uneasy as his feet mount each step. PJ cuts past Harry turning into a room on the left, the room is ornamented with christianity. He shuts the door behind him once Harry follows in, his face plastered with disinterest. 

"alright, lets have a set up in case we get busted" PJ fetches his on Literature materials, laying them open. Harry follows suit, his books flopping over the duvet. the quote "a pair opposed by the universal's design of fate that merely did not want the two to be united" beamed, the pairs eyes fall onto it. Harry's breath escapes him at the mere thought of Louis, PJ watches carefully, Harry continues and lays his personal journal out it torturously flopping to the kiss list. They both meet awkward eye contact, PJ shuffles onto his bed, Harry followed with a heavy sigh. 

"this list is just so interesting" PJ admitted examining the detail journal, he turns to Harry catching his lips with a peck, Harry initiates further as his lips linger. 

"uh yeah, about the list...I sort of don't want the word getting out" Harry spoke casually through the steamy kiss.

"you've literally got Zoey Bowers and Dorothy Hunter on this list...you're telling me you don't want the word getting out, I don't believe you" PJ chuckled at Harry's absurdity.

"okay, so I sort of don't want Louis to find out..." Harry bravely confessed. PJ's expression softened, they met with a flustered gaze.

"promise me, you won't tell Louis he's on the list and that Austin just sees him as the toyfriend" Harry paused the intimacy to ensure PJ completely understood. he nods discreetly, pressing his lips against Harry's again.


	11. z̶o̶e̶y̶ ̶b̶o̶w̶e̶r̶

"do I have a story for you guys" Dorothy Hunter and Zoey Bower turn to PJ with suspicion, PJ smirking evilly.

"go on" Dorothy prompted for PJ to continue. 

"are you aware Niall Horan and Harry Styles have devised a brilliant plan to become the new Austin Steel of Charity High" PJ taunts the girls, similarly to how he teased Bailey Wyler.

"the Irish one and the musician?" Zoey asked intrigued. PJ nodding in confirmation.

"the two have sketched up a list of people they're going to fuck to prove they're fit enough to be Charity High's next stud" he spilled, the two girls look at each other eagerly. 

"who's on the list?" Dorothy prodded.

"hey you're the journos, you go out and get the story yourself" PJ hissed as the two girls retracted fearfully at the devious sophomore.

"cmon PJ, is it anyone worth reading about" Dorothy bravely asked.

"well, I know whose left..." PJ purposefully paused, suspense swelled the media room. 

"wait they've already started the list" Zoey exclaims, stunned.

"half way done" PJ brushed a casually spec of dust of his shoulder that had caught in his peripheral vision.

"whose left?" Zoey intrigued. PJ snickering at his eager peer.

"you...and you...Casey Grove and Louis Tomlinson" PJ nods to both girls and concludes the list.

"were on the list" Dorothy's brows knitted together, PJ shrugged believe that was the insignificant part of his statement. 

"well, they say you've got major influence, I don't see it but they do" PJ teased, he takes a seat on a high stool as he begins to become preoccupied with his own media duties.

"very funny, we have to get more information" Dorothy turned to Zoey.

"oh, one more thing, don't let louis know he's on the list, he'd die if he knew what everyone thinks of him, being Austin's toyfriend" the girls interpret this as PJ being a good person, when in reality PJ's priorities are to protect his plan rather than the parasite junior he despises. 

Harry casually leans by his locker as he rambles on about the disclosed details of the night spent with the evil sophomore. 

"he seemed to be enjoying it, I mean Niall I did so much research, an embarrassing amount" Harry mumbled. Niall cocked a brow up, his lips part ready to speak. 

"how on earth do you research how to fuck a guy, isn't that just porn" Niall teased, a smirk forming on his face as a rouge glowed on Harry's cheeks. 

"keep it down, I can honourably say it was for educational purposes" Harry snickers at the mere ridiculousness of his own statement. Niall nudges him playfully, forgiving Harry for his dedication to the craft. 

"so I guess the real question is are you ready for when we reach Lou-" Harry cleared his throat loudly, interrupting the Irish lad. few look at Harry strangely but shortly continue with their day. 

"Niall, we can not talk about that so openly" Harry hissed quietly. Niall scoffed at the audacious comment. 

"no one was listening until your dramatic outburst" Niall spat. 

"people are always listening, especially when it comes you know who" Harry's fist clenched, he exhaled comping himself. 

"I just want to know, I'm not going to say it directly but-"

"shut up" Harry's eyes drooped as Louis enters through the school's archway, with louis' presence they could be the pearly gates to heaven. He is quickly collected by a group of peers, Harry swoons as he effortlessly interacts with his fellow co-hort. Niall rolled his eyes at the lovesick boy. Austin grazes past the heavenly gate and suddenly a hellish scene has risen, he dips his hand casually into Louis back jean pocket, catching the boy by surprise. Louis' thoughtful conversation is broken, the peers watch on with a worried expression as Louis is dragged away by the stud. Harry huffs as he watches Austin press Louis against the lockers and smother his mouth with his tongue. He gags turning away to a sympathetic Niall. 

"I have my answer..." Harry murmured with defeat. Niall awaited the deflated answer, Harry can't even bring himself to speak. he subtly shakes his head side to side, indicating he isn't ready. 

"hey man, don't beat yourself up, its just a matter of studying remember, like what Chelsea said about Heather, she was sexually neglected. You just need to find what they're lacking in their lives and focus on that" 

"Niall, he's more than just a quick fix for me" Harry slurred, making his words only audible to Niall as the pair still exchange saliva, the interaction making both juniors wince. 

"yeah, I know" Niall pats Harry encouragingly on the back, the bell peals throughout the hall. 

"Well, off to literature, my friend. Try not to think on it too much" Niall continued, sending his melancholic mate a sweet smile, Harry nods taking the advice on board. Louis giggles as he wriggles from Austin grasp who will simply not let Louis go.

"cmon baby, you're hot, you don't need to be smart" Harry overhears Austin's selfish comment. Harry scoffs, he can be both and you should love him and support him wholeheartedly, douche wart...is what Harry wish he could say to Austin but swallows thickly before separating from Niall and striding for the classroom. Louis chuckles as he finally peels from the tight gripped monster, Harry and him collide. Niall paused to watch the scene play out 

"oh sorry...oh hi Harry" Louis greets brightly, Austin's eyes laser with hateful heat at Harry. Austin smirks as he wraps his arms around Louis tiny waist. He starts sucking on Louis neck, Harry's cowardly state shifts to an irritated one, he marches off to his seat, Louis too dazed to notice Harry's chagrin. 

"Aussie, come now. you'll be late for your class" Austin's eyes flicker to where Harry stood previously, contently drifting away as he lets Louis float enchanted into the classroom. Niall narrows his eyes as he turns to make a bee-line to his class, philosophy, was it? who knows.

"Hi Niall" Niall is meet with the angel face of Zoey Bowers, she chirped sweetly. Niall's demeanour softens at the petite blondie. 

"hey sweetie, can I help with anything" he speaks gently as he approaches unthreateningly 

"uh yes actually" she inhales as she takes note of the proximity of the junior and herself. 

"what I can I do" Niall twirled her around playfully, allowing her to relax with a saccharine giggle.

"gosh, you're cute" Niall commented, Zoey still in a giggly enchantment. 

"so PJ told me about the list-" 

"how do you know about that" Niall's breath became absorbed in a snappy panic, he releases his hands from the small fair girl.

"relax...I'm flattered that you recognise my influence, I was hoping if I could further information" she teased, reconnecting with the charming Irish lad. 

"why of course, cutie" a smirk grew on his face, his hands run low as he hand grips tightly onto her ass, she shuffled closer. their spare hands intertwine as they casually sway in the hall way.

"I believe the media room is free right now" Zoey announced with an alluring whisper, her eyes flicker to the door next to them.

"well, what're we waiting then" Niall props the sophomore onto to his hips, Zoey letting out a squeal as he does. he turns handle, pressing her against the wooden slab, she moans at the force. He props her up onto the bench, they're eyes meet with a dreamy gaze, Niall's hand runs up her dress and caresses the skin of her inner thigh.

"what do you want to know" he charmed, her breathing snaps to silence.

"as much as you can recall" her voice quivers. 

"most definitely" Niall grunted as he his fingers dance around the lining of her underwear. 

"uh, Niall. p-please be gentle, I-it's my first time" she whimpers as her eyes dart to his hands that stretch up her dress and press against her torso. 

"no need to stress, might be your first, but its certainly not my first at being someone's first" he grinned as Zoey's expression changed to confusion. 

"the word first has officially lost all meaning" Zoey commented, Niall smiled softly before pressing his lips delicately to her treacly pair.


	12. d̶o̶r̶o̶t̶h̶y̶ ̶h̶u̶n̶t̶e̶r̶

"were throwing a party" Niall approaches Harry without greeting, he suavely flicks his midnight shaded specs over his eyes. Harry rolls his eyes as Niall radiates douchebag energy.

"at whose house?" Harry asked, mildly irritated.

"your's" Niall said casually as his eyes wander to a group of fellow female peers. Harry's jaw drops at the audacious comment. 

"what about my parents" Harry huffed, his annoyance spiking. 

"convince them to go on a date night" Niall tilts his glasses to the edge of his nose, his eyes glued to a different group of girls.

"how do I convince such a thing casually" Harry claps his hands in front of the drooling pervert's face, gaining his full attention.

"just do it" Niall snapped. 

"whatever, when's the party" Harry sighed in defeat, Niall smirked as Harry gives into Niall's shenanigans once again.

"Halloween" Niall bites his lips as his eyes fog, his mind wanders to the night packed to the brim with girls in racy costumes.

"okay...whose invited?" Harry asked timidly.

"everyone, duh" Niall nudges Harry shaking his at the amateur question.

"everyone everyone?" Harry swallowed. 

"Yep" Niall confirmed simply. The mere thought of Louis being in Harry's house is overwhelming in its self, but potentially in a saucy costume...

"and how do you suppose we get everyone to come" Harry folded his arms as Niall dives back into his confidence, scoping out the female demographic of Charity High.

"I can help with that" Niall and Harry's head snap too the mature rich tone. 

"Dorothy, don't you look divine this fine day" Niall licks his lips as his eyes bounce up and down the beautiful girl. He reaches to tuck the curly tendril behind her ear. she steps back, doing the deed herself. Niall chuckles, tucking his hands cockily in his pocket. 

"i'll advertise your party in exchange for photos of the list" Harry's face lost all colour at Dorothy's words. 

"deal" Niall snapped happily, Harry stomach churns as Niall snatches the diary from harry and hands it too Dorothy. He tenses as she flicks through singular pages, knowing for a fact her eyes are burning on the pages, she chuckles snapping the affectionate sketching. 

"wow, what're you doing, please don't let louis see those" he whined desperately, snatching his journal back. 

"you're doing yourself a severe disservice, styles. whats worse having your plan miserably fail, the boys who didn't have what it takes to become the new studs of charity high. when no one shows up at your party you'll know exactly how that feels" Dorothy's voice smoothes with persuasion.

"harry, just let her take photos of whatever, its obvious anyway" Niall spoke sternly through his teeth, handing the journal back to the senior. 

"no its not" Harry exclaimed.

"of course it is, I'm not shocked in even the slightest" Dorothy continues to snap away unfazed by the unsettled boy. 

"does he know?" Harry paused, asking timidly.

"ugh, babes bright but not too bright, especially when he's got an Austin Steel tint in that foggy brain of his...oh here we go, wow quite the list you've got" She lines her camera up to frame the infamous list, a click is heard. Harry immediately snatches the journal from her wicked grasp. 

"will that be all?" Harry spat.

"absolutely not" she shook her head as she revised the pictures. 

"what else could you possibly want" Harry whined, she lifts her head up with a cocked brow and zero tolerance glimmering in her eyes.

"well, you'll never get to Louis if you don't get to me, so I guess this is the part were we fuck" she bluntly stated. 

"you're going to help us with this" Niall croaked in.

"duh, you're giving Zoey and I the best story ever for charity times...besides I've heard some rave reviews from my journalist colleagues" Dorothy trailed as she eyes off Harry, Niall adjusts his shirt collar cockily at the comment. 

"wow, you're not publishing those pictures are you" Harry runs his hands stressfully through his locks. 

"Harry, that was the plan" Niall reminded sharply. 

"it sure is" Dorothy snickered, she curled her coiled her around her pointer finger, biting her bottom lip. 

"Niall this is getting out of hand, I don't want Louis to see this" Harry stressed.

"We'll keep it under wraps until the whole lists complete, trust me" Dorothy reassured. Harry gulped as it becomes apparent they're almost complete. 

"okay, but not until its done, in it's entirety, got it" Harry threatened through his teeth.

"pleasure doing business with you Harry" her voice rung seductively, her hips swayed as she wandered away. 

"please don't let Louis see those drawings" he spoke at a moderate volume, groaning when the statement wasn't heard.

"don't forget to advertise the party" Niall cheered out. Harry chases after Dorothy desperately. 

"please I'm begging you delete those pictures" Harry skidded coming to a stop infant of Dorothy.

"we have a deal, Harry"

"Dorothy, please ill do anything" he charmed, breaking character immediately as he scans the room desperately.

"anything" she teased, fluttering her eyelashes. Harry sighed, nodding. Dorothy grabs Harry hand, they slip into the girl's toilets she quickly dumps all of her baggage onto the bathroom tiles. Grasping eagerly onto Harry's shirt bringing him into a kiss, Harry cups her chin and parts from the kiss. 

"can you delete them first" He chuckles nervously. She rolls her eyes, retrieving her phone from her pocket. The phone lights up and Harry's expression softens when he sees the wallpaper of Dorothy, Louis and Zoey. Dorothy smiles gently as she observes the loved boy.

"he's cute" Dorothy taunted. 

"yeah" Harry agreed drunkly, his eyes haven't left the wallpaper. 

"how about this, I give you all of my photo's of Louis in exchange for your photos" Dorothy proposed. Harry nodded still in a giddy state. 

"wait, what. no, uh thank you but no thank you" he snapped back, embarrassingly dazed. She chuckles at the effect the Tomlinson boy has on the Styles boy. He tassels his curly hair to cover up his flustered state. 

"that's so cute, you really like him" she points out, making Harry even more flustered. he shuffles closer to Dorothy as a reminder of what they should be doing. Dorothy is oblivious to the motion. 

"you guys would be cute together" she pouted reminiscing on the circumstances. Harry scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. she cooed as Harry cups his face in complete embarrassment as his head is now spinning with the thought of him and Louis together. 

"gosh, I don't think I've even seen Austin react like this too Louis" Dorothy confessed. Harry scoffed at the mere mention of Austin. 

"jerk doesn't know how good he's got it" Harry mumbled hatefully under his breath. 

"I agree, Harry" she said gently, she reaches for the journal that joined the messy chaos, she flicks through quickly, opening up to the page with the list. she fetches a marker, biting the lid off and drawing a thick permanent line through her name.

"what're you doing?" he asked timidly. 

"well, you got through me, guess Louis' next" Dorothy happily handed back the booklet. 

"thanks, Dot...but uh, Niall will have a fit if I don't actually 'sexual satisfy' you. don't ask, its his criteria"

"don't worry, I've got your back. if he's asks, it was riveting and spontaneous" She joked, the two sharing a warm grin.


	13. c̶a̶s̶e̶y̶ ̶g̶r̶o̶v̶e̶

Casey's preppy content falls gradually as her eyes scan the collaboration between Bowers and Hunter. her brows heavily fall together in a wrinkle clump, her nose twitches furiously, her lips part with audacious observation. 

"you can't publish this, it'll make my school an abomination" Casey grumbled too the authors, who pause from their media duties.

"this is the most riveting content charity high has ever seen" Dorothy justified

"I won't allow it" Casey planted her foot with a stern stump, a full stop to her argument. 

"wait...Casey what ever you do, we know you're good friends with Louis, please don't tell him he's on the list and especially don't tell him about the whole toyfriend fiasco" Dorothy gently advised, Casey's authoritative side fades to a sympathetic demeanour.

"for the sack of my friend's emotional stability I will comply, don't release this article until I've confronted these morons, got it!" she demanded forcefully, the two girls stepping back at the intimidating gesture. 

Casey mingled with her fellow peers, taking survey of their queries and questions. her eyes narrow as they follow the two home wrecking, trollops. she sweetly smiles and gives a nod as a silent farewell as she purposefully strides to the pair.

"wow, boys. Didn't realise you'd be wearing your halloween costumes to school, best conviction of a monstrosity I've ever seen" Casey spat venomously, the boys watched amused predicting where this conversation is heading.

"you likey?" Niall charmed a pompous grin. she scoffed, stepping forward without any hint of hesitation as she became the epitome of fire breathing dragon. the two damsels wince in distress. 

"Casey, darling. We're not doing anything wrong here, its all consensual" Niall clarified, reaching out to close the very intimate proximity of the pair.

"I don't want word getting out that my school's student body is a bunch of easily persuade dimwits, not under my reign" she races Niall to the task and presses her forehead firmly to his, huffing the statement.

"your majesty, you are acting out of line" Niall teased with a graceful bow. her nose twitches at the ridicule she is witnessing, Harry chuckled at the irritated girl. 

"if anyone is acting out of line, it's you two. Don't you dare try anything at tonight's halloween party, I will get you expelled" she grasps onto Niall's shirt, the Irish lad broadcasting an exaggerated yawn. she steps back flustered at the unfazed boys.

"is everything okay" the boys become uneasy at the concerned tone, Casey turns to see her close friend, Louis. she could easily unravel everything and shun the boys. 

"no, everything is fine" she composed with an exhale. 

"you guys seem to be getting heated" Louis furrowed his brows, Harry cooed at the nurturing junior. 

"oh no, just Miss Casey taking her duties way too seriously, all I did was litter, had I been aware of the trash I would've disposed of it in its appropriate receptacle, Harry here didn't do anything wrong" Harry shuttered at the unnecessary contribution. 

"oh" Louis' lip part as he takes in the information. 

"yeah...so all is sorted, I've learnt my lesson" Niall flashed Casey a taunting grin, Casey gracefully concludes the situation by walking away. 

Niall's car purrs as it pulls up too Harry's house, he places a tacky crown on his cranium and approaches the door with a cocky stride. Harry opens the door and takes in the boisterous sight, he lets out a sigh at the dramatic velour crimson cape trimmed with spotted cheetah fur. 

"aye, Evel Kenivel, right?" Niall ignorantly chirped as he enters through the door frame.

"Elvis Presley, actually" Harry steered through his teeth with chagrin. 

"same difference" Niall shrugged, tasseling his hair in the mirror before replacing the crown again, winking to himself. 

"and you, Freddie Mercury?" Harry asked simply. 

"who? I'm just a king, didn't have to try to hard for this one" Niall snickered, Harry rolling his eyes at his over-confident friend. crowds began to swim in in the duration of the night. Niall is enjoying his bath in the saucy dressed peers. Casey and her crew stride through the door, Casey's eyes reading with focus as she locks gaze with Niall in the crowd. Momentarily, Niall's breath is confiscated, he nods his head pleased with the sight of the overbearing student body president in a pair of angel wing and a feather wire imitating a halo. 

Harry is gobsmacked at the tantalising sight of his crush dripping in horny accessories. honestly just ram that pitchfork into Harry's heart while you're at it. A devil, something in which could b further from what you'd associate with Louis 'sweet creature' Tomlinson. how is he managing to make the sinful get up look like a heavenly masterpiece, Harry notices his mouth begin to pool with drool, he concludes his gawking when the intimidating presence of Austin Steel arrives. he neglectfully swifts past Louis, his eyes darting to all the promiscuous options. Louis isn't phased by the abandonment, in fact his eyes spark with brightness when he starts excitingly greeting with an adorable grin and wave. Harry turns behind him uncertain of whom he's distantly interacting with. 

"excellent costume choice, the king of rock, very fitting" oh, it's you, fool. Harry is speechless as the boy joyously bounces upon the greeting, Harry would say something but he can barely even respire. Louis' hands dance over the details of Harry's costume, the tacky rhinestone glimmers catching in Louis' azure orbs. Thankfully, Louis is too preoccupied to question Harry's silence. Harry's eyes follow Louis' fingers intently as he snickers at the cheap lycra material. It comes to his attention that his very costume has a counterpart...and it's not Austin. He is amused by the sheer fact he chose to match costumes with his friend and not with his boyfriend. This observation for some reason stirs some confidence into Harry, Louis steps back as with a content soft smile. 

"thank you very much" he spoke in Elvis' famous accent. Louis chuckled at the impression, harry's heart trots at the fact he amused the sweet creature.

"I meant to ask what did you think of the article" harry fucking worshipped the article and louis' praising words about Harrys playing.

"another divine masterpiece by renowned journalist, Louis Tomlinson" Harry smoothly trailed making Louis giggle infectiously, a rouge the colour of his devil horns flush Louis' cheeks at the gratifying praise. Harry's heart could implode at any minute at the mere fluster his impacting on the Tomlinson boy.

"now now, its important to not let fame get to your head" Louis retorts playfully.

"well thats going to be hard, I may be biased but everyone will be reading the words of Louis Tomlinson, I'm talking on a worldly scale" Harry's toes wiggly proudly at how perfectly his pulling off his flirting, there's no stopping him now. 

"and I suppose you except all of those words to be dedicated to your extraordinary talent" Louis tauntingly vamping, tilting his head and raising a brow. Harry pauses, he thinks how easy it could be right now to snog him. Harry continues on with his flirtatious banter to avoid the nerve-wracking gesture. 

"well, naturally. Am I not the best subject matter" he strikes a cocky pose, he watches as Louis' eyes quickly dart up and down Harry's body, Harry loving the appreciative attention, he begins to click his tongue and shake his head disapprovingly. Harry's face falls to a soft endearment at the expression

"fame changed you" Louis jokingly sighed, Harry's tongue is caught again when he meets forcefully with Louis' sweet electric blues. 

"I'm glad you liked it, I was afraid you'd think id tarnish your name" Louis continued, that flirtatious banter had come to a stop as Louis spoke more formally, his words better articulated. 

"no need to stress when I know its you writing" Harry murmured struggling to break from the warm atmosphere they'd previous encountered just moments ago. 

"Louis" Austin croaked possessively, Louis doesn't break his gaze with Harry as his eyes glass over with a fierce seductive passion at the sound of Austin's voice, a smirk rising on Louis' lips as he turns to see the real Lucifer gawking at him. 

"you look so fucking hot" Austin bit louis' lip, Harry stomach churns as Louis' finger intertwine with Austin's. he steps aside repulsed, his mind replaying the flirtatious banter, he immediately discredits what he thought was himself having any sort of romantic impact on the petite boy. He scoffs at his foolish perception. 

Casey casually leans against the staircase bannister, as Niall turns to watch the plump rear of a fellow peer. Niall's eyes flicker to a seemingly leisured Casey, he rolls his eyes, continuing his stalk down the stairs. he yields suddenly, turning to find the shorter angel eye level with the Irish lad.

"can I help you?" he spoke with no hint of forbearance, she squeaked, shuffling awkwardly on the small landing of the step. her eyes dart around ungainly, she fiddles with the hem of her dainty dress. Niall hums endeared by the flustered angel.

"I see you keeping an eye on me, how authoritarian of you, it's adorable" Niall continued down the stares, purposefully riling the senior up for the planned chase. 

"are you suggesting my presidential practices are of an imprisoning nature" she scoffs at the audacious comment, downing the steps quickly. she steadies herself on the last step, a tactic to make herself seem superior as she stares fiercely into Niall's eyes. Niall grabs her waists and presses her too a wall ornamented with family portraits of the Style's family. 

"big words don't scare me and neither do your dictations" he charmed, flashing a grin. 

"really?" Casey spoke with soft sincerity.

"uh, yes" Niall broke momentarily, confused at the vulnerability shining in the intimate position. 

"you don't worship me?" her eyes flicker to Niall's lips.

"uh, no" Niall answers uncertain.

"finally, someone with some sense in them" she smirks, Niall reciprocates. 

"i'm all yours tonight, master" she whispered intimately, Niall choked at the submissive nature she adopted. He readjusts his slipping crown.

"oh, Niall...i'm so tired of taking care of people, I'm a glorified fire-breathing babysitter, queen of every stressful matter that needs taking care of, but who takes care of the queen...pleasing people, I'm sick of people pleasing, I want to be pleasured for once" Niall intently listens to her drunken tangent. 

"absolutely" Niall complied, she gushes excitedly. Niall escorts her too Harry's room, she starts to unzip her dress. Sitting down on the bed as she goes to slip off her heel.

"uh uh, you don't have to do a thing, consider it my service too you for all your hard work" Niall knelt down on knee to remove Casey's other stiletto. The dress loosely hung unzipped, Niall dipped under her dress. She giggles as she feels his breath glaze of her hip bone, he pushes her thighs further apart with passionate force. 

"what're you-" she cuts herself off with a squeak. Her diaphragm twitches excitedly. 

"okay, uh, yeah I guess this isn't too bad, uh, oh my, oh my god, this is so good, oh, yes, oh Niall" she pants at the moisture and texture from Niall's tongue takes over her. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, her thighs wanting to squeeze together at the pleasure. Her moans get caught in her throat. The moisture thickens suddenly as Niall's tongue acrobats randomly. Casey released one more climactic moan. Niall concludes lifting her dress to kiss up her torso. she watches him in a euphoric fog. He cups her chin, she melts at the touch. Niall places his crown on his head, Casey stumbles up, her legs still trembling from the pleasurable experience. Niall catches her, she smiles contently as she completes the frame by lacing her arms around his neck. She snaps a peck on his cheek.

"thanks" she states simply before tidying up her costume, straightening her wings, re-fluffing her raven hair, combing her halo headband back into place. 

"anytime, case" Casey giggled at the nickname, she exits the room in a giddy daze. Harry catches her jogging down the stairs with glassy eyes, Harry's eyes follow her as she approaches Dorothy and Zoey, they seem to begin a meaty conversation from what Harry can gather from Casey's dramatic arm motions and Zoey and Dorothy's focus looks. 

"mate" Niall slurred victoriously, harry's head snapped back to his staircase. 

"Niall, she looks absolutely gone" Harry huffed in awe. Niall shrugged.

"this is great, after tonight we are officially Charity High's official studs" Niall proudly embraced Harry. Harry inhaled tensely as he takes in the sight of the beautiful Louis, he swallows thickly. 

"Niall, I can't do it, I'm terrified" Harry mumbled the confession, Niall breaks off the embrace abruptly. 

"we've worked so hard" Niall hissed.

"Niall, these are people were messing with, Louis is not not just some price to be won" Harry justified. 

"come on, man" Niall pleaded. 

"I'm bailing out" Harry articulated clearly, turns to leave his own residence, fetching for a pair of keys in a dish by the door, squeezing through the thick crowd.

"ill fuck him myself, I don't care" Niall stabbed. 

"you did not just say that" Harry's grip tightened around the collection of metal, it jingles as he faces Niall. 

"what are you going to do about it" Niall teased. 

"Niall, I will never speak to you again" Harry said calmly, frightening the Irish lad more. he momentarily considers his actions.

"sounds good to me" he spat finally before strolling up too the fellow junior. Louis turned to Niall with a sweet smile, his face falling confused when Harry didn't shortly accompany. 

"hey there" he croaked smoothly, Austin's eyes bullseye on the frosty tipped lad. He throws his body off the couch, grasping his shirt collar tightly, swinging his fist back and into the unfortunate face of Niall James Horan. The residence became an absolute blur of an uproar. Harry dived into the commotion to save his friend from his ill-favoured decision making. Louis attempting to knock some sense into the bloodthirsty feral.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis sighs as peers murmur and whisper secret exchanges as the pass the embarrassed junior, his boyfriend's outbursts often leave him an awkward predicament. but Louis believes he is lucky therefore he is loyal, people only dream of having someone look after them, even if the extent of protection can lead to violence. only Louis is oblivious to the true topic being tossed around the school in forms of Chinese whispers, rather the kiss list is the buzz of the student body. Louis turns with a defeated slump towards his friend, Casey. Her lips pursed with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm shocked you forgave him, Lou. After finding out you're just his Toyfriend" Casey spoke gently. Louis' expression pricks with intrigue at the odd statement, he hums in confusion.

"the article on the kiss list, have you not seen it?" her brows rocket up at the surprising fact, Louis shakes his head subtly, still caught up in a discombobulated state.

"oh Lou" she says sadly, she radiates compassion as her next gesture may not be as forgiving and tender-hearted for the junior to handle. She guides the lost teen into a busy media room, Zoey and Dorothy freeze guiltily as Casey pulls a seat out for Louis. Louis watches as Casey frantic mouths and gestures for the criminalised girls to scurry to materials.

"you should sit down when you hear this" Casey spoke gently, Louis' bottom lip quivered nervously. Casey sighs before unfolding the Charity Time's issue plastered with the promiscuous lambasting.

Juniors Harry Styles and Niall Horan curate a seamless plan to sexually corrupt the 10 most credibly influential people at Charity High in demonstration that the pair would be fit for the title of head stud currently reign by Austin Steel. The title holding honour as it informs the cohort of whom is capable of the most enjoyable casual sex, something Steel has been proudly practicing for years while evidently keeping close tabs on Toyfriend, Louis Tomlinson and performing the exchanges in complete clandestine. 

Louis' brows furrowed deeply at the overwhelming information. His eyes scan over the paragraph again to ensure his eyes are playing some sort of trick on him.

Styles and Horan having complete success in completing the list, from #10 Chelsea Meadows to #1 none other than Toyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. To quote from a reliable source, a patron on the promiscuous list;

"he's (Louis Tomlinson) the ultimate seal of approval, Austin Steel's Toyfriend" - Harry Styles

this will be a reputable incident that will carry for the remainder of Charity High's standing years. View photographic evidence of the infamous kiss list for yourself on page 2.

Louis' eyes begin to pool with tears as they scan rapidly through the article, his lashes flicker as the stinging liquid overflows onto his cheek. Louis quickly wipes his tears, locking his jaw sternly as he turns the page to find a blown up image of the list itself swallowing the fragile paper. 

Junior, Austin's Toyfriend™️; as in a boyfriend in which you make them believe they're the only one but they're really just there to satisfy sexual needs. 

"why would you right this" Louis whimpered to the media delinquents, Zoey and Dorothy stay quiet, avoiding eye contact with the melancholic junior.

"is it true?" Louis turns to Casey for answers, she inhaled deeply and sighing with a guilt-riddled nod.

"why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Louis murmured quietly through his teeth. the corner of his mouth twitches with rage.

"we were protecting you, Louis" Casey justified. 

"by lying to me, allowing me to continue in an abusive, manipulative relationship is not protection, Casey" he hissed, Casey retracted guiltily. 

"everyone knew and not a single soul had the guts to tell me. To think I had friends, how could I be so stupid, of course not. You're all dogs and apparently its a dog eat dog world, excuse me while I go kill your reigning sleaze of a king" Louis pushed back the stool beginning his destructive path to Austin Steel. A sea of students divide has he aggressively strides down the hall, his nostrils flare with rage. The media team hurry after him, squeezing through the thickening concerned crowd. Harry gulps as he watches the petite junior race past him, he escape being caught in his tornado of rage, but I'm sure he'll take the blow next. Zoey waddles quickly to catch up with Louis, she rewinds her steps when she spots the curly hair and frosted tipped lads in her peripherals. 

"you guys might want to hide, Louis' is really mad at you both. we'll talk later, bye Niall" she fluttered her lashes at the Irish lad, ignoring a worried Harry. Niall's teeth graze his bottom lip as he watches her skirt bounce with each jog. Harry scoffs dipping away from the glassy eyed lad.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing?" Niall snaps in a frantic whisper. 

"Niall, we've fucked up, we have to go fix this" Harry urged, Niall shook his head before disappearing into the crowd in the opposite direction of the commotion. Harry enters the think mass of bodies, finally bursting through the cafeteria door. 

"I'm just your fucking Toyfriend" Louis roared, Harry paused as he observed his crush become aggravated. On-looking peers gasped at the contrasting aggressive nature and choice of vulgar vocabulary. 

"whatever, I'm graduating and going to college. I'm dumping you, gotta eat some college ass" Austin turns to a fellow peer elevating his hand to receive a high five, his intimated inferior friend complies. They snickered unfazed by the riled up junior. 

"you're a fucking cunt" Everyone awes at the profanity that leaves the Tomlinson boys lips. Harry mildly enjoying the interaction, letting out a little chuckle, earning conspicuous looks. Austin chuckled endeared at the attempt to aggravate the man-child. Louis grinds his teeth annoyed, dipping his hand under his former lover's tray and flinging the saucy assortments onto Austin's smug face. Austin pounces out of his chair, raising his balled fist reading to take a hit at Louis, other peers stepped in before the damage was done. Louis didn't even flinch, exterior portraying conviction, interior...Louis is absolutely broken. He abandons the scene, a posse of compassionate friends follow. Louis' raises his shamefully hung head, coming face to face with a guilt riddled Harry. 

"I think this hurts the most" Louis sniffed before wiping an unwanted tear, brushing away any signs of weakness. Harry stomached churned, he could projectile vomit any second now. Harry hastily grips onto a frazzled Zoey's arm. 

"what the fuck is happening" Harry interrogated the petrified sophomore. 

"well fix this, don't worry" Zoey stuttered before scrambling off. 

"we sort of prematurely posted the article" Dorothy stated calmly, unaffected by Harry's threatening nature.

"Fuck!" Harry tugged at his curly locks as he gains the entire attention of the cafeteria patrons.

"so its true, you wanted to fuck Louis" Austin growled, hovering over the distressed boy. 

"fucking do it, because a world were Louis is mad at me isn't a world worth living in" Harry concluded with a defeated sigh. Austin bursts into a over-amused boisterous laugh.

"dude, he's just a dirty slut, what the fuck do you see in him" Austin snickered, wiping a regaled tear. Harry's mouth quivers with rage, his fingers fold into spheres with intense crackles. He swings his fist up and colliding it into Steel's cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis sat serenely quiet, his shoulders slumped in a lethargic state. His eyes closed as sporadic tears race down his cheeks, he remains still, putting not effort in fighting the showers. 

"Louis, we feel awful" Zoey spoke sincerely as they enter cautiously into the darkened media room. Louis doesn't respond, his eyes still lazed shut as he calmly composes himself. the fearful girls scan the room to find their article shredded up, like a rabid dog has broken onto the scene and had a dangerous outburst. 

"I literally hate everyone" he leisurely opens his eyes, revealing the swollen and stung orbs. the girls tenderly approach the melancholic victim. 

"we just wanted to make history, and just like Niall and Harry we did it at the stacks of others humility, we're sorry" Dorothy remorsefully spoke. Casey goes to wrap her arms around Louis bringing him into a compassionate embrace.

"I fucking hate those two" he scoffed. Casey recoiled from her caring motion as Louis reboiled.

"well, look at this way, your relationship with Austin was toxic and abusive, in a way they were trying to rescue you" Zoey frazzled the contribution, Dorothy signalling Zoey to retract from the chirpy optimistic approach.

"how can you possibly praise those morons...I'm nothing but a fucking shiny plastic toy that you win in those fucking claw machine games and when you tire of it, it gets thrown away with all the other garbage. I'm insignificant, what hurts the most that everyone fucking knew I was being used" Louis outbursts, finally stepping up from the stool. all present take a frightened step backwards.

"you're right, we should've said something too you, everyone knew something else you're probably not aware of" Dorothy graciously announced with a pleasant smirk.

"what now" Louis rolled his eyes in chagrin

"louis, you are by a landslide no where close to the definition of insignificance" Louis expression softened when a thick scrapbook was placed in front of him.

"some dinky little scrapbook isn't going to fix this guys" Louis scrunch his nose and crossed his arms in reluctance to open the revealing romantic anthology.

"he's written some real sweet things in there" Zoey spoke carefully, encouraging the enraged teen. Louis huffs, opening the thick rippled scrappy pages. He is overwhelmed by the love that projects from the page. 

"wait, Harry likes me" Louis becomes flustered as it becomes apparent he might've felt some sort of clandestine infatuation brewing inside himself. He giggles as he reads the affectionate praises all devoted to the victimised junior. 

"for years, Lou" Casey repsonds. Louis met with Casey's caring eyes, a smirk grows on his lips as he continues. 

"and everyone knew" he mumbled quietly.

"he makes it pretty obvious, I'm pretty sure he only complied to this stupid kiss list just so he could get the chance to finally-"

"kiss me?" Louis cut off Dorothy. All the girls chuckled at the humble rendition of Harry's intentions.

"be with you" she finished. 

"you deserved to be loved, right this time. don't let a stupid mistake clearly orchestrated by Niall ruin what could be the best thing for you" Casey justified.

"so he like really likes me" Louis giggles taking his hands into the sleeves of his hoodie with innocent nature. the girls cooed at Louis flustered giddy state.

"he really likes you" a huge grin couldn't help but grow on his lips, his cheeks flush with pink, his paws fidgeting embarrassingly moved by the fact that Harry Styles likes Louis Tomlinson.

"gosh, little ol' me, I don't understand why, whats so special about me" Louis gushed.

"take a read for yourself" Dorothy fetches the scattered shreds of the kiss list imaging. She puzzles them together. Louis gulped as he re-reads his description with complete mental and emotional clarity.

"number 1, Louis Tomlinson, Junior, Austin's Toyfriend™️; as in a boyfriend in which you make them believe they're the only one but they're really just there to satisfy sexual needs." Louis irritably brushed off as he continued. 

"Harry's crush since freshy" Louis smirked endeared by the information.

"The ultimate seal of approval, stealing the current reigning stud's meat" Louis spat irascibly.

"keep reading" Zoey urged. Louis sighed as his eyes scan the rest of the description, his eyes gradually softening, the penmanship differs drastically. 

"An actual gem of a person, compassionate, determined, ambitious, kind, loving, bright, intelligent, bubbly, generous, selfless, respectful, polite, talented..." Louis' articulation became sloppier as he read along. 

"do you forgive him?" Casey protruded into the quiet. 

"I do, I forgive you all too" he smiles softly as his finger traces around the heart and arrow etching. 

Harry winces as he presses his hands to his knee, inching up his jeans to find a bruise already forming. he tussles his messy, sweat riddled hair, his fingers gliding over the tenderness of his swollen eye. He huffs as he agonisingly strides down the steps of the school, collapsing exhausted on the third step. he buries his face into his hands, brushing his curly tendrils back. he sighs as the ache of his heart swells inside him, he grips tightly around his journal before throwing it behind him with a roaring growl of frustration. the leather bound book skids to a stop in front of the angelic victim. Harry's face flushes of all colour, he swallows thickly as the two make intense eye contact. Louis' eyes drift back down to the diary at his feet, he bends to fetch the affection filled book. Harry pounces up from the step, Louis jogs down to the bottom platform, making the bruised boy swivel around in a confused chase. He hands back the journal with a charming grin, Harry's heart could explode at the unpredictable motion. 

"so tell me, actually don't, let me guess, Sweet Creature is number 8, right?" Louis beamed. Harry's brows furrowed at the surprisingly enthused peer. 

"uh, no" he shakes his head, still confused. 

"huh...then is it number 4" Louis puts on quite a theatric display, harry is endeared by the performance. Louis jogs up the steps making Harry unconsciously orbit to the ground level

"nope" Harry chuckled, scrunching his nose fondly. 

"hmm, then you've got me stumped at who it could be" Louis exaggerated, he calms on the dramatic display when he meets with Harry's captivating gaze. Louis' being is enthralled at the admiration he feels radiating from his fellow peer. 

"you" Harry quietly croaked, not breaking the delightful contact. Louis audibly swooned at the confession. On-lookers cooed at the pair.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry is both endeared and shocked that Louis Tomlinson is sticking by him after all of his stupidity. An actual gem of a person, compassionate, determined, ambitious, kind, loving, bright, intelligent, bubbly, generous, selfless, respectful, polite, talented, he really is all those things. Harry feels lucky enough to even be sharing a lovely stroll home with his freshman year infatuation, even if he is newly littered with young cuts and fresh bruises, Louis infectious presence is the medicine for everything. They could be challenging the blazing deserts, the deepest sea, the coldest snowy plains, it'd all be worth while with Louis by his side. As much as Harry thinks his earned Louis complete trust and compassion, he's deciding to enjoy his friendship for awhile, to prove that he's important to Harry as a friend, a lover and a boyfriend. He really wants to emphasise that he's grand intellectual tangents are heard and appreciate, all his woes will be considered and resolved, the big and the little. Harry needs him to know he's here for more than the intimate things, there important, for sure, but connection and personal understanding can make the intimate things flourish divinely. Channels of communication will always be open, support will be offered infinitely.

"are you sure, you're okay to walk" Louis concerns as he slows down his pace to match Harry's unstable limp, Harry hums in assurance. "I can call a cab or something" Louis brightly suggested, Harry chuckled endearingly. "it's fine, the slower we walk the more time I get to spend with you" Harry sweetly trailed, earning a blush from Louis. "that's so sweet" Louis mumbles quietly.

Niall fidgets with a potted plant as he awaits for Harry on his porch, he turns when he hears feet pattering up the drive. His eyes widened when he sees Harry and Louis stumbling along in lovesick fashion for one another, Niall did the first rational thing he could think of too avoid any ghastly conflict; duck into the bushes. They tread the small landings to harry's doorstep, Harry's stomach begins to become queasy at the common knowledge that porches are for first kissings. The thought barrels from Harry's mind to Louis' as they make eye contact, they both look away with a gasp, "are you sure you're going to be okay for the rest of the night" Louis grabs Harry hand that throbs with violet and raspberry bruises. A lump of saliva runs down Harry's throat as it would be so easy to whisk Louis into a kiss right now, he doesn't. He reminds himself that they need to build a friendly foundation to reassure Louis that this isn't just a game.

"I should be fine" Harry comforts Louis' concern, his eyes flicker up to Harry's emeralds. "Hmm, I'll give you my number just in case" holy cow, this is happening, Harry. You're getting Louis Tomlinson's number. "Here. Put your number in my phone" Louis hands over the device, already having set up a new contact page. Harry punches his number in, triple checking it's correct. "Okay great, then I'll text you something" Harry's phone chimes, he fishes his phone from his pocket to find out Louis' debut message is. X. "X?" Harry looks to Louis confused, Louis cheekily snaps a peck on Harry's lips. "Call me" Louis said galloping down the porch. In the films the guy would usually stand dumbstruck but because this is Harry. He follows Louis down the stairs of the porch and too the darling oak tree in his front yard. "Lou" Harry calls desperately, Louis spins with concern. "Yes" he approaches Harry again. Harry steps forward and scoops Louis face in his hands and passionately kisses him. Louis' hands laying over the top of Harry's as he relaxed into the bliss.

"The list is finished" a voice from the bush cheered. Louis peels away from the kiss to inspect but Harry believes Louis is more important than any of Niall's shenanigans. "The list means nothing, I love you" Harry huffs under his breath. Louis' attention snapped back to Harry in surprise, shooting him a soft smile before pressing his lips gently to Harry's again.


End file.
